


The Kiss After the Kiss

by ack



Series: Betty's First Kiss [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: (One of the five stories of how Betty got her first kiss)After the try-outs:"That wasn’t a real kiss,” she waves her hand flippantly, taking a step towards Betty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"A drabble of Betty's first kiss. Whoever you want. Surprise me. :)" ___  
> I did this prompt with 4 other characters (Betty's First Kiss Series) and I included any characters I saw shipped with Betty

In the locker room, after all of the girls got into their new uniforms, only Betty and Veronica were left behind. Veronica is just grabbing the last of her things from her locker.

“So,” Betty starts, and Veronica pivots to give her full attention, “another thing…” Betty crosses her arms and looks down, and Veronica puts her bag down in the bench between them.

“What is it?” Veronica reaches out to grab Betty’s arm and Betty drops her arms before she can comfort her.

“It’s just,” she shakes her head then lifts her head to meet Veronica’s eyes, “that was my first kiss and- “

“No,” Veronica says, dumbfounded, “impossible you are- “

“Focused on school,”

“Smart,”

“Goal-oriented,”

“Ambitious,”

“Goody-goody,”

“And gorgeous,” Veronica counters with a grin, “And that wasn’t a _real_ kiss,” she waves her hand flippantly, taking a step towards Betty.

“ _That_ wasn’t a real kiss? If that isn’t than mmph,” Betty is cut off by Veronica’s lips on hers. The light pressure eases for a second for Veronica to ask, “okay,” but Betty’s enthusiastic nodding makes Veronica smile before the next kiss. The slide of Veronica’s mouth on hers makes her feel light-headed as Veronica swipes her tongue across her lower lip. Veronica’s hands are on either side of Betty’s head, and this time Betty’s hands are doing the same, asking for more in the kiss.

They break apart, panting slightly and smiling.

“That’s how you kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
